Ebenezer Scrooge
Ebenezer Scrooge battled Donald Trump, J. P. Morgan, Kanye West, and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. He was portrayed by Zach Sherwin. Information on the rapper Ebenezer Scrooge is the main character from the novel A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. He was a rich, greedy man who only cared about making money through his business "Scrooge & Marley". One year on Christmas Eve, Scrooge was haunted by the spirit of his former partner, Jacob Marley, and the three ghosts of Christmas (Past, Present, and Yet to Come). After being convinced to change his loathsome ways, Scrooge became a nice, warm-hearted person as a result. The character has been portrayed by many actors in over fifteen adaptations, including Michael Caine, Jim Carrey, Patrick Stewart, George C. Scott, Alastair Sim, Walter Matthau, Tim Curry, and Bill Murray, whose role as corrupted television executive Frank Cross in Scrooged was a direct parody of the original. The character was also portrayed by several cartoon characters, such as Fred Flintstone, Daffy Duck, Cosmo Spacely, and many more. Furthermore, he inspired the cartoon character Scrooge McDuck in the Disney version of A Christmas Carol. Lyrics [Note: Ebenezer Scrooge is in dark blue, while the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' How dare you disturb me when I'm napping in my chair! You're a crappy rap-spitting apparition! I ain't scared Of this random phantom! Haunt all you want; I don't care! I do not believe in ghosts, and I don't believe that hair! 'Verse 2:' Bah, humbug! Your raps don't unnerve me; they're atrocious! What frightens me the most is your gross ghost proboscis! Business and success: that's the life I've selected, So enough with your pictures from the past! I'm not affected! 'Verse 3:' No! This isn't happening! Oh, this is maddening agony! Wait! Actually, Harkening back to the dead Donald's lecture, I still am expecting a final specter! 'During the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come's verse:' Boo! (Ah!) You're gonna die! 'Verse 4:' Are these the shadows of things that will be? Or things that may be, only? If I depart from my course, can they change? Say it is thus with what you show me! I promise to mend my ways! A friend to all men is what I will become! It's Christmas! I haven't missed my chance to be different! God bless us, every— Scrapped lyrics You're a crappy rap-spitting apparition! I ain't scared By this random phantom! Haunt all you want; I don't care! ---- Business and success, that's the path I selected! ---- I promise to change my ways. A friend to all men is what I will become! Trivia *Scrooge is the sixth rapper to rap against a team of rappers on his own. *He is the only rapper to incorporate the announcer's words into his verse, with his last line, "God bless us every—", and the use of "Who won?" at the end. *He is the second character to rap against someone from the same fictional universe, as he battled the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. *He is the fifth character to have a spelling error in their title card, with it being misspelled as "Ebeneezer". **However, it was intentionally spelled wrong, according to Dante Cimadamore, in order to keep the viewers on their toes and keep them looking for mistakes in the battles' details. **This makes him the third rapper with a spelling error in their official title card, after Adolf Hitler and Christopher Columbus. ***His name was also misspelled in the video title, but it was later fixed. *Alongside the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, Scrooge is the fourth/fifth rapper associated with time travel, after Captain Kirk, Doc Brown, and Doctor Who. **He is the second portrayed by Zach Sherwin, the first being Brown. ***Coincidentally, both characters died in the original timeline but survived in an alternate timeline. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Zach Sherwin